


Faith in the future

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 6: Twist of Fate [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack sighed. <br/>—We won’t have sex in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith in the future

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fe en el futuro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288846) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Between Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

Ianto slid into bed beside his lover. The last vomiting episode had been the longest and most violent to date but the Captain finally seemed calmer. Ianto had been at his side, holding him, comforting him all the time. After it, he had washed him and had taken him to bed. He wished they could at least spend a few hours resting. He brushed a strand of hair a little wet from Jack’s forehead and the Captain opened his eyes and smiled. He looked exhausted beyond his own limits. His skin was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes, reddened and somewhat swollen from the effort. Ianto smiled back and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

—I’m sorry, Ianto. 

—Why are you sorry, my love? —asked the young man patiently, used to hearing those words in recent weeks. 

Jack sighed. 

—We won’t have sex in a while. 

After a few seconds, Ianto burst into laughter. Jack smiled, too tired to laugh. 

—Are you worried about it, Jack? Really? 

—Well... Yes, I worry. 

—So I’m worried because I’m going to have a baby with a silly man —Ianto said. 

—Don’t go with another man while I am busy with this —Jack said with a hand on his belly—. Nor with a woman. 

Ianto rolled his eyes.

—Cariad, we are locked in the TARDIS with the Doctor. He’s not my type. Who do you want me to go with? 

—No one, want you to stay with me and tell me that this will be okay. 

Jack was no longer joking. Pregnancy got him exhausted and sick. Moved, Ianto hugged him. 

—Of course it will be okay, cariad. And for the record, I will never go with someone else. 

—I know —Jack murmured against his lover’s neck. 

—I’ll stay with you forever.


End file.
